


Equal and Opposite

by blacknoise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknoise/pseuds/blacknoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no plot. Kakashi and Obito have a pretty angry bout of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal and Opposite

Obito’s very different now. His eyes are burning hot and ferocious but at the same time, they’re dead. Hollow.  He’s a conflicted mess—rage and apathy, fight and surrender. Obito bucks against him with a raw and angry sound. He runs his tongue over the ridges of his teeth, quick flash of wet, pink, and he’s snarling like an animal, moaning wildly.

Kakashi gives as good as he gets, fucking with teeth and fingernails. He bites back, gets Obito’s neck hard enough to leave marks, gets his lips hard enough to draw blood. Obito hisses. Claws at his back. Kakashi can feel Obito’s glutes flex, the firm heavy jab against his hip and abdomen from Obito’s straining dick.

 _Fuck you_ , Obito growls, and he reaches between them, takes them both in hand and pumps hard. Kakashi curls into him convulsively, mouth falling open as heat races through him.

 _Fuck you too,_  Kakashi gasps, but his voice catches as he says it. He presses in closer and their foreheads knock. It’s slick, suddenly, one of them or both of them already leaking, pushing and losing ground at the same time.

He wants to fuck Obito. He wants to fuck Obito until he comes apart, until they both dissolve and collapse into each other and burn and disappear. He’s not going to last long enough for that though. It’s not about lasting this time.

It’s rough, raw rutting, pain like a caress, Sharingan gazing back at him, chakra reflecting on itself like parallel mirrors—and the aching empty heart is both of theirs, and the guilt is both of theirs, and the fury, and the grief.

Kakashi hates Obito.

He hates everything Obito’s done. Everything he’s become. He hates the failure he feels when he looks at him, the sorrow.

Kakashi loves Obito.

He always has and he always will. Obito may hate him, may dream of his death more often than not, may force Kakashi to question everything he is and everything he stands for—may be bringing him to ruin with every stroke. But Kakashi loves him. It’s as simple as that.

Kakashi wraps his hand around Obito’s, adds the twisting upstroke he now knows makes Obito’s knees buckle. Obito makes a choked sound in the back of his throat, tenses and stiffens. Shoves himself up against Kakashi with tremendous force, but Kakashi takes it. He bears back up against it just as hard and shoves back. Bites and growls with it and gives himself over to it until they’re both gone.


End file.
